I would die for you
by CreationLM
Summary: "Que cosas son las de la vida... pasan cuando deben pasar. A veces merecido, a veces injusto, pero quizás sea lo necesario. Todo pasó tan rápido; adrenalina liberada en un impulso, que demostró la inocencia del menor..." Songfic. Dedicado a Foster Tucker.


South Park no me pertenece, blahblah está de más continuar...  
Soundtrack sugerido: I would die for you- Matt Walters.

* * *

**I would Die for you**

By CreationLM

* * *

_He buried her heart of steel_

_He buried her on her own_

_By the cool ferns_

_In the rained on river bed_

Oscurecía, estaba comenzando a aparecer pequeñas estrellas dueñas de la noche y la tarde era fría, tan digno clima para tal situación.

Un bosque, un tranquilo bosque. No muy frondosos árboles, cabe a destacar, ya que invierno era la estación actual y a pesar de haber gran cantidad de pinos, no estaban tan adentrados a dicho bosque como para que fuera la flora que dominaba en la zona.

Un pequeño arrollo a unos metros de ellos, corría con libertad la corriente y helechos creciendo alrededor.

Que cosas son las de la vida; pasan cuando deben pasar.

A veces merecido, a veces injusto, pero quizás, solo quizás sea lo necesario. Gente que merece las consecuencias de sus crueles acciones, de sus engaños, de su frialdad; gente que no merece tales cosas por la bondad que habita y abunda en ellos.

_He took her in his arms_

_He carried her ghost_

_Through grey stone fields_

_He could feel her float_

Caminaba despacio, sin prisa de algún tipo; sosteniendo entre sus brazos lo que más quería, en el capítulo anterior de su vida, pues ya nada sería igual.

Viendo hacia delante sin ganas de voltear hacia atrás, sin ganas de agachar ni un poco la mirada pues tan inerte y quieto estaba, que solo rompería en lágrimas.

Caminaba tranquilo, después de todo ya nada importaba realmente. A cada paso le parecía a los árboles ponerse tristes y a la fauna dormirse. A lo mejor si era así, pero de que servía cuestionarlo si las respuestas ya no las entendería sin él.

_She said, "I, I would die for you,_

_Yeah, I, I would die for you"_

_And it all came true_

_It all came true_

Y así pasó. Así todo sucedió.

_A love so dark_

_Against that moon_

_With a silken cord_

_She spoke too soon._

Todo fue tan extraño desde el principio. Fue un amor, al principio, pasajero. Pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo tan real, y a la vez tan difícil de creer. En contra de todo el mundo, de lo que se consideraba "normal"; un amor prohibido para la mayoría. Para ellos, solo algo majestuoso y que no estaban seguros de cómo, pero lo veían como lo mejor de todo. Como encontrar la mitad perdida...

Pero todo pasó tan rápido. Decisiones tan apresuradas.

_When he first laid eyes_

_It was like a curse_

_He felt his heart rise_

_And gravity in reverse_

Aprendieron a lidiar con todo, ignorando al resto de la gente, siempre tan conservadora.

Decidieron, y acordaron escapar, solo un rato.

Una pequeña cabaña lejos del pueblo, propiedad de los tíos del mayor. Convivieron juntos días enteros, todo tan maravilloso, que parecía un vil sueño. Todo pasó tan repentinamente.

Se retiraban, y una resplandeciente luz terminó con todo.

Adrenalina liberada en un impulso, que demostró la inocencia del menor.

Sintió dolor, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin piedad, pero nada comparado con lo que contemplaría después...

_Her eyes full of hope_

_Her voice full of mourning_

_And her lips as red_

_As a shepherds warning_

El… podría jurar que tenía un ángel en su presencia. Honestidad y alegría en un solo cuerpo de piel de porcelana y cabellos rizados. Los ojos verdes de él permanecían cerrados, y se preguntaba si en algún momento volvería a ver tan hermoso tono en aquella mirada tan sincera, tan llena de esperanza.

Deseaba el momento de escuchar de nuevo su voz, recitando sus escritos hechos a partir de puño y letra; el momento de escucharlo tomar sus lecturas eternas de libros infinitos.

Deseaba el momento de probar de nuevo de sus labios rojos.

_She said, "I, I would die for you,_

_Yeah, I, I would die for you"_

_And it all came true_

_It all came true_

Después de sus tres días en aquella cabaña, el mayor de ellos, el pelinegro, guardaba las cosas en el auto, dispuesto a irse, al igual que su pareja. Justamente se encontraban a un lado de la carretera tomando algunas fotografías de recuerdo, y empezaron a juguetear, a perseguirse entre sí como en su infancia, en la infancia que desde que tiene memoria convivieron juntos. Corrían sin preocupaciones, por todos lados: entre los árboles, dentro y fuera de la cabaña, en la carretera…

Se distrajeron, demasiado quizás.

Y el miedo invadió al azabache, quería y no podía moverse. El otro, se arriesgó, he hizo lo que debía hacer...

_He lay her down_

_In the gentle earth_

_And kissed her eyes closed_

_Like it didn't hurt_

Lo dejó delicadamente sobre la tierra a orillas del arroyuelo, y besó sus ojos cerrados, como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera significativo para la pareja.

No quería llorar, no quería creer lo sucedido.

Los accidentes pasan, por supuesto. Pero uno tan cruel, en un momento de plena felicidad era demasiado irreal.

El responsable no se detuvo. Seguramente era víctima del alcohol o algo así, solo avanzó con su camioneta y no quiso saber nada del asunto. Ignoró el hecho de que había provocado la muerte de un ser humano.

_And whispered, "I, I'd die for you,_

_I, I would die for you"_

_And it all came true_

_Yeah, it all came true._

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Lamentarse no podía, pues el solo causó felicidad en su vida, y sería triste amargarse de por vida por la desgracia sucedida; Pero no podía tomarlo a la ligera, no podía ignorarlo.

Deseaba con todo su corazón encontrar la forma de solucionarlo. No podía hacer nada, el golpe fue fatal al instante. Trató, por supuesto que trató, pero no funcionó.

Ahora él no lo acompañaría nunca más. No irían más a visitar a sus amigos, no jugarían otra vez con los videojuegos que aún conservaban, no sentiría su calor entre sus brazos… todo había terminado.

Inconcientemente, y sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se humedecieron por completo por lágrimas que salieron sin permiso y de un momento a otro, lloraba desesperadamente por la vida que se le arrebató sin piedad a aquel joven pelirrojo de apenas diecinueve años de edad.

Y simplemente se quedó allí. Sin moverse; quieto... observando la belleza de su rostro, acariciando delicadamente su piel, soñando con la vida a su lado que nunca vería y recordando de a poco todos sus momentos juntos.

¿Dolor? lo acababa de conocer de verdad. No consideró ni siquiera irse de allí; todo sería mejor si se quedaba con el... siempre ha sido así.

Y así pasó. Así todo sucedió...

;:;:;:;:

* * *

Saludos, saludos.  
ok, fue horrible:c ...pero ojalá no se hayan revuelto demasiado con los saltos repentinos de tiempo y con lo que quize dar a entenderx) porque ahdjsgf escribo medio raroxD

Vale. Este fic va dedicado especialmente para mi muy querida **Foster Tucker**, como parte de un extraño trueque entre fics:DD  
-Espero que te haya gustado, ya que todo fué totalmente improvisado, y god! me siento tan mal! D': porque sé que el Style no es de tus parejas favoritas:c Pero no me imaginaba la canción con otra pareja!x.x y hasta traté de cambiar el fic completo para hacerlo creek o otra pareja que te agrade mas, pero no pude:C así que no te culpo si odias lo que he escrito:c  
Prometo compensarlo... quizás algún dia te escriba otro fic -QUIZÁS:B-  
asdhdf, espero que por lo menos te haya gustado la canción. Y am, Te quiero mucho:3 (You know it!;DD)

Agradezco a toda personita que haya leído, eso lo aprecio bastante:3...  
Reviews?

y creo que es todo por el momento, así que simplemente, Me despido. c:  
.


End file.
